Heroes for Hire Vol 1 12
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * Locations: * ** Master's citadel * * * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Aeroplane * Two Namor's flying-subs / cruisers | Synopsis1 = Hydra Island, which had been sunken beneath the ocean bursts forth, downing a small plane which sends out a distress signal. On the Island, Luke cage is impressed with the Master's new stronghold. The Master reveals that he plans to release Compound Omega which will sterilize the human populace, allowing him to choose who can and cannot reproduce. He also plans to send out an Electro-Magnetic Pulse which will disable most weapons systems world round. When Luke mentions the possibility of super-humans, the Master presents Strike Force One; a group of super-humans cloned from H4H, with the exception of Luke who is already on the Master's side. The Master also has as a high priority the murder of Iron Fist to prevent K'Un Lun from coming to earth. Luke asks how the Master found out since he hadn't had the chance to tell him. The Master reveals to Luke he has another plant in the H4H team, one he does not consider as reliable. At Oracle, Jim Hammond details their mission, to go after Luke, re-capture the scientist Hessler and to take down the Master. The team; Black Knight, Ant-Man, Hercules, Iron Fist, She-Hulk, Thena and White Tiger; are all prepared for battle. Hammond announces he will personally lead the team into battle and demonstrates the ability to generate and control a fireball. Hammond urges anyone who is unsure of their place in battle to stay. The team splits in two, taking two Atlantean cruisers to Hydra Island which they located thanks to the distress signal sent out by the plane it knocked out of the air. Tiger insists on going in the same cruiser as Iron Fist. En route, Iron Fist reviews their files on the Master, but wishes they had more info. White Tiger reveals that she has had dealings with the Master before. She was created by the High Evolutionary to seek out and destroy the Man-Beast, a previous creation who was pure evil. The Master contacted Tiger through the U-Foes with a proposition; in exchange for retrieving an item for him, he would give her the location of the Man-Beast. She obtained the item, and he revealed the Man-Beast was being held in the Vault. With their business done, she somehow detonated the item she gave him and fled. When she arrived at the Vault, the U-Foes were breaking the prisoners free and Tiger lost track of the Man-Beast. She then moved on to New York looking for assistance. Hammond is angry that Tiger didn't mention the Master's involvement when the team battled the U-Foes. Tiger explains that she thought the Master was dead and everyone had been connecting the U-Foes to the Controller so didn't think it mattered. Iron Fist excuses since she's inexperienced in the world and he trusts her. The cruisers are almost to the citadel. Onboard the Island, Luke is questioning the Master as to why he chose Luke as an ally. The Master mentions Luke's father but moves on to focus on the Atlantean craft approaching and orders them shot down, but not killed. On board Iron Fist's craft, Hammond urges Tiger, Ant-Man and Fist to escape and he'll attempt to bring it in manually. Ant-Man shrinks down and flies on Ignatz to safety while Fist and Tiger use the buildings to slow their descent. Thena and Dane have also taken to the air while She-Hulk and Herc have stayed with the ship. Everyone makes it down safe and Hercules even found the experience exhilarating. The Master appears and offers them an ultimatum; join him or die. Iron Fist refuses and asks the Master to free Luke from his control. The Master tells Danny that Luke is not his to control and presents Strike Force One; Demi-God (Hercules), Knight Errant (Black Knight), She-Cat (White Tiger), Stinger (Ant-Man), Dragonfist (Iron Fist), Behemoth (Hulk) and Amazon (She-Hulk); who he orders to destroy the Heroes for Hire, with a special focus on Iron Fist. Thena is about to strike when she is hit from behind by Jim Hammond who doesn't know what he's doing temporarily but is being controlled somehow. Thena has no choice but to stop him even if it means destroying him. The Master has sealed himself and Luke in a private chamber in case he needs to release Compound Omega in its most potent, lethal form. The Heroes battle Strike Force One but seems to be evenly matched. Eshu announces that they have reached the point in the atmosphere where he will release the compound. Luke grabs the Master and throws him into the flight controls, sending them into outer space where Luke plans to release the compound into the void, harmless. Luke leaps at the Master. Outside, Hammond somehow transforms into his old, Human Torch form just as Thena is able to disable him. The Master knocks Luke for a loop with a blast from his armour and moves to release the Compound before they're in outer space. Luke uses a power cable on the Master while, outside, the Heroes are defeating Strike Force One with team work. Luke is able to destroy Compound Omega but not without inhaling some of it himself and he passes out when the Heroes find him. They escape on board escape craft as the Island explodes in the upper atmosphere. On board the escape ship, Hammond lies inert and Luke is near death. Danny forms the Iron Fist and sacrifices his life energy to restore Luke's. Luke awakens to find Danny dead. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}